


If Home Is Where The Heart Is Then We're All Just Fucked

by CuddleMonsterLab



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, dave and rose are older, dirk and hal are fraternal twins, hal dirk and jake are 16, hal dirk roxy rose and dave are one whole family, i thought i'd tag that stuff so you would know, rose and dave are 20 and they're also twins, roxy's younger than hal and dirk, so roxy's 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleMonsterLab/pseuds/CuddleMonsterLab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really don't like Jake English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Home Is Where The Heart Is Then We're All Just Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my notes on my phone and came across this short fic and I decided 'what the hell' and chose to post it. I've written a lot of fics before but this is the first time where I've been confident enough to post one.
> 
> Title from "27" by fall out boy

You really don't like Jake English. You feel like ever since he started dating Dirk he stool him from you and the family.

Dirk is almost never home to busy with Jake, he never makes time to actually hang around at home with his brothers and sisters and it pisses you off. At least by him starting to date English he doesn't fight with you at all in the little time you have to hang out and talk with him.

You have talk to Roxy about how much it bothers you that Dirk is never home, she just told you that's what people do in relationships they hang out a lot and go out on many dates, but after the about the third or fourth month of dating Dirk should be home more. 

You guess with him never being home you could try to get over the crush you have on him, you really wish there was someone that you could talk to about your feelings towards Dirk. You've thought about telling Roxy, she's basically your best friend, but if you tell her she'll tell Rose then Rose will want to do something about it, maybe get you a therapist that the only thing will do is shame you and tell you how sick of a person you are. And you don't think you would want to sit throw that you'll most likely cry, and if Dirk were to find out you think you would try to kill yourself again.

The only times you get to talk to each other are in the morning while getting ready for school or when he has the time to help you with homework and at dinner, but he's almost never there anyway. Always at Jakes house.

You know Jake English doesn't like you either by the way he talks to you in a bitchy tone, he insults you and points out all your insincerities, just like Dirk use to. When ever you try to hang out with him and Dirk he always give you dirty looks as if he's trying to get you to leave. He's alway been like that, since grade six when you first met him. You don't know why he hates you so much, you also don't know what Dirk see in him. You think he has a shit personality and an annoying voice, you also think the way he dresses is stupid he's always wearing shorts, and you personally think guys wearing shorts looks weird. 

You just don't get it you and Dirk may be fraternal twins but you look almost the same except for that you have red eyes and lighter blond hair, you even where the same stupid anime shades and style your hair the same way. So why does stupid Jake English hate you so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
